


Zeiten ändern sich

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock erinnert sich eines Treffens mit General Martok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeiten ändern sich

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Times Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186063) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Serie: TOS/DS9  
> Paarung: Spock/Martok  
> Code: R  
> Archiv: GSSU, Fanfiction Paradies, andere bitte fragen.
> 
> Summe: Spock erinnert sich eines Treffens mit General Martok  
> Note: Ursprünglich geschrieben fürs SFF  
> Zeit: Kurz nach dem Dominion Krieg
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom gehört das ganze Star Trek Universum plus Inventar. Ich habe die Jungs nur für ein bisschen Spaß ausgeborgt. Keine Rechte sollen verletzt werden. Keine Kohle wird damit gescheffelt. Es ist nur "fanfiction" und wer zu jung ist, sollte wo anders spielen gehen.
> 
> Vielen Dank an Lady Charena für ihre nie nachlassende Hilfe.

Zeiten ändern sich  
T'Len  
2001

Persönliches Logbuch, Botschafter Spock.

Ich sagte einmal zu Captain Jean-Luc Picard, dass es ein Fluch sei, so lang zu leben, wie Vulkanier, wenn man alle seine Freunde alt werden und sterben sieht. Ich muss nun zugeben, dass es auch Vorteile hat. Wenn man über zwei Jahrhunderte alt wird, kann man sehen, wie sich die Geschichte verändert und selbst an dieser Veränderung mitwirken.

Heute haben wir mit Sicherheit Geschichte geschrieben. Der Friedensvertrag zwischen der Föderation, dem Klingonischen Imperium, dem Romulanischen Reich und Cardassia ist nun unterzeichnet. Die Zukunft des Alpha-Quadranten sollte friedlich verlaufen. Vielleicht können wir bald eine neue, größere Föderation bilden. Diese Kraft sollte stark genug sein, einen erneuten Krieg gegen das Dominion zu bestehen. Und auch mit den Borg oder noch unbekannten, neuen Feinden sollten wir zusammen fertig werden können.

Ich fühle unvulkanischen Stolz darüber, wie sich die Zeiten geändert haben, wie unsere ärgsten Feinde zu unseren engsten Verbündeten wurden und wie ich daran teilhaben konnte.

Vor einem Jahrhundert kämpfte ich mit Jim Seite an Seite gegen die Klingonen. Später unternahmen wir die ersten zaghaften Schritte einer gegenseitigen Annäherung. Ich sah im Laufe der Jahre, wie diese Allianz oft brüchig wurde und dann doch wieder zusammenwuchs. Und nun wird das Klingonische Imperium eine bedeutende Rolle für die Gestaltung einer friedlichen Zukunft des Alpha-Quadranten spielen.

General Martok zum Kanzler zu machen war die richtige Entscheidung, nachdem Worf den egoistischen und unehrenhaften Gowron besiegt hatte. Martok ist ein Mann von Ehre und Vertrauen. Und ich verdanke ihm mein Leben.

Ich nahm mir nie einen neuen Partner, nachdem Jim im Nexus verschwunden war. Mein Zyklus war immer sehr unregelmäßig gewesen - wohl wegen meiner menschlichen Gene - aber nach Jims Verschwinden kam ich nie wieder ins pon farr. Unglücklicherweise kehrte es jetzt während der Verhandlungen zum denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt zurück.

Ich vermute nun, dass ich im Unterbewusstsein immer spürte, dass Jim noch am Leben ist und ich deshalb keinen anderen Partner begehrte. Als er auf Veridian III starb, verlor ich ihn für immer. Die Tatsache, dass ich nun frei bin, um einen neuen Partner zu wählen, mag erklären, warum meine Bedürfnisse plötzlich nach all den Jahren zurückkehrten.

Ich konnte meinen Posten nicht abgeben, um nach Vulkan zurückzukehren und die Hilfe eines Heilers zu suchen oder mir einen neuen Partner zu nehmen. Weder die Klingonen noch die Romulaner würden einen anderen Föderationsvertreter akzeptieren. Und natürlich waren unsere Verhandlungen für alle Seiten so bedeutend, dass sie keinesfalls bis zu meiner Wiederherstellung verschoben werden konnten.

Ich versuchte, alle meine Logik zusammenzunehmen und die gewohnte Maske in der Öffentlichkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich glaubte, damit Erfolg zu haben, aber das war nicht der Fall. Zumindest konnte ich Martok nicht täuschen.

Nachdem wir uns am Abend des vierten Tages unserer Verhandlungen in unsere Quartiere zurückgezogen hatten, klopfte er an meine Tür. Er dachte, er wünschte einige private Diskussionen über unsere diplomatischen Ansichten, aber er machte mir sofort klar, dass er nur wegen mir gekommen war.

Ich war überrascht, herauszufinden, dass er über pon farr Bescheid wusste, aber vielleicht irren wir Vulkanier uns, wenn wir denken, wir können dieses bedeutende Thema geheim halten bei unseren vielen Kontakten mit anderen Völkern.

Er machte deutlich, dass er über meine Situation Bescheid wusste und dass ich nicht mehr lange in der Lage sein würde, in erforderlichem Maße zu arbeiten, wenn dem nicht Abhilfe geschaffen wurde. Er erklärte mir, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass ich die Verhandlungen in Gefahr brächte. Sie waren viel zu bedeutend für ihn selbst und sein Volk, als dass er ihre Gefährdung durch meine "verdammte vulkanische Natur" riskieren würde, wie er es nannte.

Und dann bot er sich mir an. Ich war wirklich überrascht. Klingonen waren und sind immer stolz auf ihre Ehre und Stärke. Sich selbst und ohne Kampf einem anderen hinzugeben liegt nicht in ihrer Natur. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass ein klingonischer Krieger sich freiwillig einen anderen Mann anbieten würde - und besonders nicht von so einem ehrenvollen Mann wie Martok.

Aber er sagte, es sei die einzige logische Möglichkeit. Da konnte ich ihm nicht wiedersprechen und so nahm ich an, was er mit darbot.

Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel von unserer Zeit zusammen. Als ein starker klingonischer Mann konnte er mein rohes Verhalten ertragen, ohne groß Gefahr zu laufen, verletzt zu werden. Aber ich frage mich, wie schwer es für ihn war, sich mir hinzugeben. Ich erinnere mich vage, dass ich ihn auf den Boden und auf seine Hände und Knie drückte bevor ich hin zum ersten Mal hart nahm. Unter normalen Umständen würde ein Klingone dafür sicher versuchen, mir das Genick zu brechen. Und in meiner geschwächten Verfassung wäre ich nicht in der Lage gewesen, mich selbst zu verteidigen. Aber Martok blieb ruhig und ließ meine Attacken über sich ergehen.

Später schafften wir es zum Bett, aber wir waren weit von dem zärtlichen Liebesspiel entfernt, dass ich immer mit Jim genossen hatte - selbst während meiner "Zeit". Es gibt nie irgendwelche Liebe oder sexuelle Anziehung zwischen Martok und mir. Ich kühlte meine überschwappenden Bedürfnisse in seinem Körper und er nahm hin, was ich ihm antat.

Glücklicherweise war das Fieber nach dieser einen Nacht vorbei und wir kehrten am nächsten Morgen an den Verhandlungstisch zurück, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Dort schrieben wir Geschichte bei der Fortführung unseres Friedensvertrages. Zeiten ändern sich - in der Tat.

-Ende-


End file.
